Alternate
by Ituriel85
Summary: Temperance Brennan despierta un día y se da cuenta de que sus padres nunca la dejaron, su madre incluso sigue viva... y su propia vida es completamente diferente...capítulo final
1. Chapter 1

Unos pasos cautelosos a través de los oscuros pasillos del edificio en ruinas. El arma le pesa demasiado en la mano. Debió haberla cambiado antes. Un crujido le avisa que hay algo o alguien del otro lado de la pared. Se queda quieta junto al marco esperando el momento propicio. Un brusco giro le hace apuntar hacia otra arma que le apunta a ella. Su portador: Booth. Ambos bajan los brazos suspirando aliviados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras del otro lado –Booth reclama susurrando

- Y estoy del otro lado. Eres tú el que se equivocó de camino.

- Es que esto es como un laberinto que…

El ruido de un metal lo interrumpe. Ambos fijan su mirada en un rincón oscuro, detrás de una montaña de escombros. Pero a espaldas de Brennan suena el seguro de una pistola. Ella reacciona girando automáticamente, pero el disparo suena y a ninguno de los dos les queda tiempo para otra cosa…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ella despierta sobresaltada. Suspira al darse cuenta que todo fue una pesadilla. Al abrir los ojos del todo, duda de que haya despertado realmente. La habitación es completamente extraña. Cuando trata de levantarse de la cama se da cuenta de que su vientre está considerablemente crecido. Su mente es un remolino de recuerdos extraños, y continúa pensado que todo es un sueño, en cualquier momento despertará.

Sigue en el mismo lugar. Escucha el agua de la ducha que corre. Se acerca a la puerta del baño y la abre lentamente. Allí se encuentra a un hombre guapo y atlético, él sonríe al verla.

- Ya despertaste. Pensé que querrías dormir un poco más.

Se acerca a ella sin cubrirse si quiera y le da un beso. Tiembla un poco pero no se resiste, como si su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran desconectados. El hombre toma una toalla y sale a la habitación.

- Te lo dejo. Prepárate rápido. No querrás llegar tarde a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre. –le dice mientras se viste con prisa y desorden

- ¿Mi madre?

- Creo que aún no te despiertas del todo. Tómate tu tiempo, que yo me encargaré de los niños.

Le da otro beso y termina de vestirse al mismo tiempo que sale de la habitación. Ella vuelve a mirar su vientre.

- ¿Niños?

El agua de la ducha está helada. Eso y todo lo que está pasando la ponen muy nerviosa. Pone su mano frente a ella, tiene una alianza. ¿Por qué estará soñando todo eso? ¿Por qué todo parece tan real? ¿Cuánto se tardará en despertar?

Vestida, pero todavía muy confundida, se dirige hacia la cocina. Hay cosas que la mueven de manera automática, como si estuviera de visita en la vida de otra persona. Entonces ve a tres revoltosos niños que juegan con su desayuno: un niño que tal vez tendría seis años, y dos niñas, de cuatro y dos aproximadamente. Su marido trata de calmarlos y de que no salpiquen la leche por todos lados.

- No es lo que tú crees, puedo controlar esto.

Los niños entonces se percatan de que ella está presente y se ponen firmes en sus sillas. A coro le dan los buenos días, y continúan comiendo en calma. Se sienta a la mesa donde la espera una torre de empalagosos bizcochos. Obviamente su estado le impulsa a devorárselos todos acompañando con un enorme tazón de leche.

Luego sigue la ardua tarea de alistar a los niños para ir a casa de sus abuelos. Cuando al fin los embarca en el enorme auto familiar, tiene que soportar un largo camino de griteríos infantiles y la espantosa música que escucha "su esposo". Mientras, trata de acostumbrar su mente a la realidad actual.

Ella es Temperance Hanson, profesora de ciencias, madre de tres niños, y un cuarto en camino, esposa de Jonathan Hanson, entrenador de un equipo de baloncesto, que además no cuenta con un C. I. superior a 100. Y todo eso se debe quizá a que Vince Mcvicar jamás encontró a sus padres, o quizá ellos lo mataron a él cuando se encontraron. No lo sabe a ciertamente. Pero sí está segura de que ellos volvieron de sus compras navideñas y que la vida a transcurrido de manera a terminar… de esta manera.

Al fin llegan a casa de sus padres, la misma que recuerda de su infancia, con algunos cambios normales según el paso del tiempo. Se percata que ni siquiera queda muy lejos de la casa en la que vive actualmente, pero el camino le ha sido tan largo.

Después de bajar a los niños, su atolondrado marido se apresura por tocar el timbre varias veces como si fuera un juguete. Ella tiene que cargar con su hija más pequeña, y los dos otros chicos pelean entre sí. Entonces sale a recibirlos su padre. Es extraño verlo así, ya se había acostumbrado a su rostro alterado por las cirugías, y verlo de esa manera…

- ¡Hola, cariño! –le saluda dándole un abrazo- ¿Cómo están los bebés? ¿Y estos dos traviesos?

- ¡Abuelo! –los abraza a ambos

- Qué tal, pá. –Jonathan le extiende la mano con una sonrisa estúpida.

- Sí… bien. ¿Qué esperan? pasen todos

Al parecer a su padre no le simpatiza Jonathan pero él no se da cuenta. Deja a la niña en brazos del abuelo, y sus otros dos hijos corren hacia Emma y Haley que están jugando en el patio. Russ está por ahí cerca viendo televisión y también lo saluda. Ella en realidad se apresura por ver a su madre. Aunque fuera sólo un sueño, está ansiosa de encontrarse con ella otra vez.

La encuentra hablando con Amy. No puede evitar algunas lágrimas. Está ahí, sonriéndole, ligeramente más vieja de como la recordaba y con algunas canas. Enseguida acude a abrazarla.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mamá

- Tempy… gracias… ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… es que… debe ser por el embarazo. Las hormonas alteran mis reacciones afectivas.

- Ven. Será mejor que te sientes te serviré algo de beber y te pondrás mejor.

- Estoy bien. En serio.

Durante toda la mañana casi no hace otra cosa más que hablar con su madre. Los demás pasan casi desapercibidos. Hablan de cuando era pequeña, de sus recuerdos juntas, de cualquier tontería, esos minutos son tan preciosos que desearía prolongarlos como sea.

- ¿Y cómo está tu familia?

- Bien… Me pregunto… o sea… a veces me pregunto cómo llegue a este punto. –dice fijándose en todo el desastre que su esposo y sus hijos hacen al jugar. Su madre sacude la cabeza sonriendo.

- Tu padre y yo te advertimos sobre Jonathan, pero estabas tan enamorada.

- Sí. –aunque ella piensa que debió tener un ataque de psicosis temporal para llegar a casarse con ese hombre.

- Él sigue diciendo que te merecías algo mejor. Tú sabes eso de que podías haber llegado mucho más lejos con tu potencial. Pero de todas formas tomaste una buena decisión.

- Quisiera decirte en este momento que soy una antropóloga forense, una de las mejores y que… escribo libros en mi tiempo libre… y ayudo al FBI a arrestar a criminales, y te contaría de las maravillosas personas de mi equipo –en ese momento se da cuenta de lo extraño que estaría sonando todo aquello para su madre – Quisiera tener todo eso, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que en verdad tomé una… buena decisión.

Llega la hora, y hasta le cuesta despedirse. Esa realidad que está viviendo es algo, o mejor, bastante extraña para ella. Pero estar de vuelta con su madre, y ver a su familia feliz no tiene precio. También se da cuenta que Jonathan y los niños pueden llegar a ser muy tiernos. Toda la tarde se pasa pensando en eso mientras corrige exámenes, como siempre de manera autómata como si en realidad le fuese algo habitual.

Ya en la cama junto a Jonathan, que a pesar de ser poco inteligente, eso sí, es bastante guapo, vuelve su mente a la vida que está acostumbrada. ¿Cómo encajan Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam y Sweets en todo esto? ¿Cómo es que un sueño puede estar tan bien estructurado, de manera tan detallada? Desea poder despertar y hablarles de eso o consultar en algún libro sobre neurología, tal vez encuentre mejores explicaciones de esa manera…

Suena el despertador. Sí, es hora de volver al Jeffersonian. Será interesante contar su sueño y ver cómo reaccionan en el laboratorio. Lástima que no puede decirles cómo eran sus vidas alternativas, debió haberlo averiguado… Tal vez todavía pueda hacerlo.

Está en aquella habitación, su barriga sigue del mismo tamaño, y ese hombre está durmiendo a su lado. ¿Todavía está soñando? ¿Cuándo va a despertar? ¿Qué está pasando realmente?


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar gracias por los reviews. Trataré de actualizar con cierta frecuencia, sólo estoy reconociendo el sistema. Espero que este cap les guste.

******************************************************************************************************************

Es ya casi medianoche. Las risas inundan los rincones del departamento. Luego todo queda en silencio incómodo. Temperance se queda mirando los ojos de Seely. No puede creer que se hayan conocido después de todo. Y aún más increíble que se estén viendo en secreto. Se reúnen una vez al mes sólo en un departamento que ella compró en Washington para estar a solas. Sólo son amigos, hablan de sus familias y sus trabajos. Sigue siendo el mismo agente del FBI, pero se ha casado con Rebeca y ya tiene otros dos hijos además de Parker, y al parecer los casos se le han vuelto muy complicados sin ella.

Esa tarde se atrevió a preguntarle sobre los del Jeffersonian. Cam es igual, aunque no tuvo nada que ver con ella. Hodgins se retiró a fundar su propia institución científica luego de numerosos problemas con Goodman. Zack sólo estuvo un tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera fuera él porque apenas y lo recuerda. De Ángela no sabe nada.

Todavía continúa mirándolo. Y él comienza a sonrojarse.

- Bueno, mira la hora que es… Rebeca debe estar preocupada y seguro…

- Te regañará cuando te vea llegar.

- Y tú debes descansar. El bebé… -caminan lentamente hacia la puerta.

- Estará bien

- ¿Todavía no sabes?

- Será un varón

- Para jugar con Mike.

- Mike estaba más feliz sabiendo que era el único.

- Ya verás que se hará la idea. Paker, Tom y Ryan se llevan de maravilla.

- Y te enloquecen de maravilla

- Sí. –ambos ríen.

- Cuídate. Y manda hacer los análisis que te dije. Puede que te ayuden a encontrar más evidencias.

- Sí, claro.

Él se aleja unos pasos de allí.

- ¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?

- Pues… -vuelve enseguida junto a ella- no sé… cuando tú te pases por aquí me avisas y yo vengo…

- Bien… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres continuar haciendo esto?

- Sí.

- ¿Y Rebeca?

- Se enfadará mucho si se entera pero procuraré mantener en discreción esto. ¿Y Jonathan?

- No creo que se percate de nada. Además, él es muy inocente, no le importará.

- A mí me preocupa una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Tengo miedo de enamorarme de ti. –le acaricia el rostro.

Ella se estremece por completo. El Booth que ella conocía jamás le había dicho eso. Ahora ambos tienen sus respectivas familias.

Seely, no es ni siquiera por Jonathan y Rebeca, los niños…

- Sí, lo sé. –se aleja un poco- Tal vez sea mejor que no nos veamos tan seguido.

- Creo que sí. Es mejor.

Algo los detiene. Como una fuerza que los impide alejarse hasta que suena el teléfono de él.

- Booth… sí… ¿Cómo dices? –la mira enseguida- Ángela Montenegro. Sí, voy para allá

- Siente que el corazón se le detiene por un instante.

- Tengo que irme. Te llamaré cuando tenga más datos.

- ¿Puedo ir…?

Claro que no. –le cubre la boca delicadamente con un dedo- Disculpa. Es muy peligroso, al menos en tu estado. Nos vemos

- Nos vemos.

Él se va apresuradamente. Ella voltea hacia la puerta y la sorprende la presencia de su madre con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te ayudo a pagar este departamento para que puedas relajarte ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Sí, pero nunca me habías seguido hasta aquí.

- Me estaba preguntando porque te dabas tus escapadas cada fin de semana. Antes sólo era una vez cada dos meses.

- No es lo que estás pensando, mamá.

- No es lo que estoy pensando, es lo que acabo de oír.

Temperance suspira y entra con su madre al departamento.

- A veces siento que mi vida tuvo que haber sido diferente. Pero si fuera diferente… habría perdido mucho de lo que ahora tengo. Si tan sólo lo hubiera conocido hace seis años…

- Tempy, cariño. Te entiendo. En otra vida tal vez serían el uno para el otro. Pero esta es tu vida, y tienes que aceptarla. –le da un abrazo, cuando se separan hace un gesto extraño- ¿Quién es Ángela Montenegro? ¿Amiga tuya?

No sabe qué responder, supuestamente jamás la había visto.

- Sí, es mi amiga. Es casi como una hermana… hay un asesino perverso allá afuera y temo que…

Los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas. El exceso de hormonas que circulan por su cuerpo, a causa del embarazo, influyen de manera notoria en sus emociones.

- Tranquila. Todo saldrá bien. Ve a dormir, mañana volveremos a casa.

Durante la noche la atacan violentas pesadillas. Un cuerpo sin vida, ensangrentado, cubierto por una cortina de baño. Vuelve atrás, a aquellos días previos a la navidad. Sus padres regresaban a toda prisa, y se los llevaban a ella y a Russ. Lejos, un lugar oscuro que no conocían. Llovía mucho, estaban McVicar y Kirby. Se oyeron varios disparos, ella y su madre lloraban. Después estaba sola en una habitación con Kirby. Le disparó varias veces en la cabeza, hasta destrozarle el cráneo…

Despierta sobresaltada, boca abajo. La almohada la estaba asfixiando. Cuando se levanta se da cuenta de que está en un habitación totalmente diferente a aquella en la que se había dormido. Es pequeña, vieja y ruinosa. No hay Jonathan ni hay niños. Sus recuerdos desde hace quince años están completamente cambiados pero sigue conservando los de "sus otras vidas". Ella también está cambiada.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews y perdonen que sea tan oscura (en realidad, marearlos un poco es mi intención jeje), pero ya iré aclarando con cada capítulo. Véanlo de esta manera: es un rompecabezas narrativo, espero que les guste. Un nuevo cap.

***************************************************************************************************************

Son las dos de la tarde. Su mente le dice que desde hace un tiempo se está habituando a dormir doce horas al día, y a escoger cualquier momento para hacerlo. Quince años atrás sus padres fueron descubiertos, y en lugar de dejarla abandonada volvieron por ella y por Russ. Una decisión que le costó la vida a él y a su padre, y que además convirtió en asesinas a ella y a su madre. Ahora ella vaga por ahí, cambiando su aspecto, su identidad, su empleo…

Se mira al espejo, quién diría que fuera la misma del mes pasado. En realidad no consigue ni engañarse a sí misma. Sólo se había dejado crecer el pelo, lo tiñó de rubio, algo ondulado en las puntas, bajó unos diez kilos. Cualquiera que tuviera una preparación equivalente a la que ella tenía podría percatarse de que Temperance Brennan, Elena Sanders, Alexandra Jonson y Melissa Howards son la misma mujer. En realidad la preparación que ahora tiene no es la gran cosa. Jamás fue a la universidad.

Al echarle una mirada a su armario no se siente muy a gusto. Blusas escotadas, pantalones ajustados, faldas realmente cortas. Como ya es habitual, su cuerpo escoge precisamente lo contrario a lo que ella pretende. Lo único que puede hacer entonces es observar como se mueve la vida de Melissa, mientras ella está atrapada adentro. Además deberá apuntar en su agenda una cita con un neurólogo en cuanto despierte para saber de qué se trata esa anomalía en su cerebro que le provoca sueños tan vívidos.

Sale de ese cuartucho que le sirve de departamento. Cuando lo está cerrando una sombra se le acerca desde atrás. Ella reacciona al instante dando un puñetazo a la cara del intruso. Puede reconocer al jovencito desaliñado que se resiente por su dañada nariz. Quien fue su estudiante y amigo en otra vida, y ahora es su vecino algo molestoso, Zack.

- Lamento haberte asustado.

- No, yo lamento haberte golpeado, Sam. –siempre confunde el nombre ¿realmente se ha vuelto tan estúpida?

- Zack, me llamo Zack.

- ¡Uy¡ Estás sangrando.

- No te preocupes. El tabique no ha sido dañado, sólo son unos cuantos capilares rotos. La hemorragia se detendrá en seguida.

- Y… ¿se te ofrece algo además de hielo?

- Oh, sí. Me estaba preguntando si ya habías desayunado.

- Bueno, ya son casi las tres…

- Sí, hace poco me enteré de que sueles desayunar a estas horas.

- ¿Te enteraste?

- ¿Es muy mala excusa para que aceptes salir conmigo?

- Alan…

- Zack.

- Zack, eres un chico adorable, pero entre tú y yo no… no es posible…

- ¿Lo de la otra noche no te gustó?

Afortunadamente estaba demasiado ebria para recordarlo. En ese mismo momento lo único que quiere es despertar de una vez.

Estoy segura de que tienes muchas cosas importantes que hacer sólo para preocuparte por mí. –le da un beso en la frente y se marcha a toda prisa.

Mientras camina hacia un puesto de revistas para ver las ofertas de empleo de los periódicos, no puede evitar enfrentar su sentimiento de culpa por el maltrato a Zack frente a la ausencia total de remordimientos de "Melissa". Con periódico en mano se dirige a tomar su tardío desayuno.

Sentada en la barra, tomando café bastante amargo, ojea lentamente las páginas, espantándose de muchos de los titulares.

_Terror revelado: novena víctima del asesino caníbal_

_Heredero del Cantilever despojado por sus socios_

_Oficialmente declarada su esquizofrenia _

En la foto aparece Hodgins, con el cabello muy corto y sin barba, cabizbajo, tratando de ocultar su mirada de las cámaras.

Es una pena.

La voz femenina que le habla a su lado le es conocida, pero sorprende a Melissa.

- Está muy guapo para ser un loco. –Ángela nota la forma extraña como la mira- Disculpa, Ángela Montenegro. –dice tendiéndole la mano.

- Melissa Howard. ¿Nos hemos visto antes? –tal vez por fin haya influido algo en ella.

- No creo. Siempre recuerdo los rostros bellos, y no me mal interpretes, soy artista.

- Claro.

- ¿Buscando empleo?

- Sí. Son tiempos difíciles.

- Dímelo a mí. Si no puedo surgir tendré que dejar mi vocación a un lado para hacer lo que ahora haces tú.

- Aja.

Deja a un lado los titulares y vuelve a las ofertas. Ángela se queda un rato más a su lado pagando su cuenta.

- Tal vez te parezca molesta, pero tengo que decírtelo. Un hombre guapo no ha apartado sus ojos de ti desde que entró.

- ¿En serio?

- No te voltees tan rápido.

Sigue el consejo y se vuelve lentamente. Es nada menos que Booth, con su café y su tarta, saludándola con una sonrisa bastante burlona.

- Ah, ya se conocen.

- Sí. Más de lo que crees.

Y sí ya se conocen, pero no son amigos, ni amantes, ni compañeros. Se sienta frente a él y le sonríe.

- ¿Me ha estado siguiendo, Agente Booth? Si lo descubro de nuevo, voy a pedir una orden de restricción

- No se la concederán porque sólo hago mi trabajo. Estoy vigilando a una criminal.


	4. Chapter 4

Les agradezco de nuevo los reviews y que sigan leyendo a pesar de que no se entienda mucho. Quizá este capítulo aclare un poco más el panorama… al menos eso espero.

******************************************************************************************************************

Continúa lloviendo a cántaros. Ella ya está empapada de pies a cabeza. Continúa corriendo bajo la lluvia, sin rumbo, entre árboles y fango a través de esa reserva diciéndose a sí misma que ya debería despertar. Las experiencias intensas durante los sueños generalmente consiguen interrumpirlos. Pero allí está corriendo todavía y Booth a sus espaldas se ha empeñado en perseguirla.

No le queda otra salida. Las nuevas evidencias están claras y apuntan en su contra. Fue un terrible paso el haberle proporcionado aquella muestra de ADN a Booth el otro día. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Su cuerpo no solía obedecerla y en ese momento por alguna razón lo hizo. Ahora corre irracionalmente esperando despertar.

Booth la taclea y ambos acaban rodando en el suelo. Se coloca sobre ella y acaba esposándola, pero como si la dominara el instinto, ella continúa resistiéndose.

- ¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! Se acabó, sólo vas a lastimarte y lastimarás a tu madre también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Tu madre ya se entregó. Se entregó y cargó con los dos homicidios, el de McVicar y el de Kirby. La evidencia no apoya su confesión. Pero si tú vienes por lo menos no estará sola.

- Ella tendría que estar esperándome en Canadá.

Él le muestra la hebilla con forma de delfín. Su madre jamás se desprendería de ella si no fuera por una razón. Al verla recupera la calma y la razón. Decide irse con él.

El largo trayecto hacia la camioneta se lleva con tranquilidad, hasta la lluvia ha disminuido un poco.

- Cincuenta kilómetros para Canadá. Faltaba tan poco –dice suspirando

- No ibas a llegar corriendo.

- Pensé que te cansarías.

- De todas formas cómo pensabas evadir a todos

- Tenía un plan… ahora no sirve para nada –se queda callada un minuto- ¿Crees que me den la pena de muerte?

- Eso no lo decido yo.

- Has tenido muchos casos, diferentes casos, has estado en juicios, sabes cómo se mueve el jurado…

- Está bien, no. No creo que te den pena de muerte.

- Estás mintiendo.

- Soy sincero, en serio. Te darán una pena bien larga pero no creo que lleguen a tal extremo.

- Fui cruel. Descargué el cartucho completo de una 9mm en su cabeza, su cráneo se desintegró, había pedazos de material encefálico…

- No necesitas ser tan detallista, vi las fotos. Te saliste de control, estabas furiosa, él te hizo mucho daño. Conozco a un psicólogo… bueno en realidad en un niño que se cree listo. Si no convence al jurado con sus conocimientos, lo hará con su carita de huérfano.

Ella ríe, sabe a quién se refiere. Booth voltea y la mira directo a los ojos, de la misma manera en que suele mirarla cuando trata de mostrarle la vida más allá de la lógica y la razón.

- No debería hacer esto porque te conozco demasiado, pero también sé quién eres en el fondo y sólo por eso te daré la oportunidad de que te entregues libremente. Si lo haces te prometo compensarte.

- ¿Un viaje muy lento a Washington?

- ¿Qué tan lento?

- Por la ruta que se te ocurra, pero deteniéndonos de vez en cuando para comer y descansar.

- ¿Y quieres tomarte una ducha antes de ir? –fijándose en el embarrado aspecto de ambos.

- Sí. Creo que es lo más necesario

- Le quita las esposas y ella se introduce al todoterreno por su propia voluntad.

Se quedan en un hotelcito barato en un pueblo al borde de la carretera. Después de asearse como se debe, bajan a comer, y aunque lo que sirven no está sabroso, ella engulle como si no hubiera comido en días. Durante la cena, mientras Booth hace unas llamadas a Washington, escucha la conversación de unos ancianos en la mesa contigua.

- … este mundo cada vez está más loco. ¿Has visto? Un tipo que come personas, dicen que ya son diez. Y la policía siempre tratando de ocultarlo todo.

- Sí, dicen que para proteger a la población. ¿Cómo van proteger a la población si no les informan de nada?

- También está ese pervertido que mata a las jovencitas en la ducha. Esta mañana encontraron a la tercera y no hacen nada.

- Dicen que puede ser un ex combatiente de Vietnam porque ataca a mujeres asiáticas. Siempre atacando a los que fueron a Vietnam.

- Pero la última no es asiática, aunque tiene el rostro parecido, su nombre es más bien de latinos. Monteneg…

- Mi jefe está furioso pero logré convencerlo –dice Booth interponiéndose.

- ¿En serio? Bien. –dice algo distraída.

- Ya pagué todo. Podemos ir… a dormir

- Sí, claro.

Trata de seguir escuchando la conversación de los viejos pero no alcanza a entender nada más. Se le revuelve el estómago pensando en todos esos crímenes. Obviamente ya no tenía que preocuparse por el Gormogón. Ya está solucionado, acabó mal pero acabó. Y ese sueño no es más que un remordimiento. Pero ese otro asesino, debería estar despierta, buscando evidencia, ayudando a Booth a capturarlo.

- ¡Hey! –le dice Booth, sentado en la cama de al lado- Las cosas no están tan mal. Ya te lo dije. Si te portas bien incluso pueden darte a ti y a tu madre la libertad condicional pronto.

- No hace falta que sigas minimizando las cosas para consolarme. Además estoy pensando en otra cosa.

- ¿En qué?... Si no te molesta decirme.

- En lo que hice con mi vida. Si las cosas fueran diferentes yo estaría en un laboratorio, reuniendo y analizando evidencias para capturar criminales… -se detiene al ver que Booth se pone colorado tratando de contener la risa- ¿De qué te ríes?

- Es que… sólo me imaginaba… A ti, la gran estafadora y aventurera, Temperance Brennan, encerrada en un laboratorio… Serías una mujer muy gruñona.

- No es cierto

- Apuesto a que sí. Aunque me gusta la idea, porque tal vez así seamos compañeros.

- De seguro seríamos compañeros.

- Un gran equipo.

- Sí un… gran equipo.

- Se quedan mirándose en un silencio que se vuelve incómodo.

- ¿Vas a dormir así o vas a cambiarte? Porque compré un pijama para ti también, de esos grandes y abrigados que dejan todo a la imaginación. –le dice pasándole un paquete.

- Gracias. Dime, ¿Cómo dormirás?

- Yo también me compré algo.

- Me refiero a si tienes miedo de que me escape mientras duermes.

- No. Sé que no lo harías.

- ¿En serio crees que me conoces tan bien?

- Si te escapas, continuaré persiguiéndote.

- Ese psicólogo del que me hablaste, tú eres su paciente.

- No, paciente no. Sólo tengo algunas sesiones con él por órdenes superiores. Ya sabes cosas como que soy un adicto a mi trabajo, que no hablo con mi familia, que no tengo esposa, ni hijos, ni novias…

- Eso no puedo creerlo. Eres un macho alfa, y no tienes novia ni hijos.

- Bueno, es complicado tengo que dedicarme a mi trabajo y eso muchas veces me causa conflicto. Son puras tonterías. Una vez el niño ese me dijo que estoy obsesionado contigo –comienza a reir- Y sólo dijo eso porque dejé plantada a mi novia Rebecca el día que mataste a Kirby y que eso arruinó nuestra relación, bla, bla, bla… -deja de reír y de hablar- Eso sonó muy feo ¿verdad?

- Voy a cambiarme… y luego duermo.

Al encerrarse en el baño se mueve rápido y de manera automática. No quiere pensar en nada de lo que acaba de escuchar. Sólo se concentra en que se dormirá y al día siguiente despertará en su departamento, irá al Jeffersonian, y continuará resolviendo el caso del "asesino de la ducha" con su equipo y el Booth que conoce bien.

Cuando sale lo encuentra ya en pijama y dormido, por fortuna. Ella también se acuesta en su cama y se deja vencer por el sueño.

Abre los ojos, son las cuatro de la madrugada. El sueño estuvo muy pesado, y los cabellos rubios que se interponen delante de sus ojos le indican que todavía sigue viviendo en esa pesadilla. Piensa que es mejor volver dormirse. Cuando comienza a perder contacto con la realidad, siente el roce de unos dedos sobre sus mejillas, como si estuviera apartando los cabellos de su cara.

Despierta sobresaltada, y ve a Booth sobre ella palideciendo de la vergüenza.

- Yo… disculpa… yo…

Deja a un lado las excusas y comienza a besarla apasionadamente. Ella se resiste al principio, pero termina cediendo al deseo que la invade con cada caricia. Incluso ya lo ayuda a apartar la estorbosa ropa entre ellos. Con placer se da por vencida, su instinto le ha ganado otra vez.


	5. Chapter 5

Nos acercamos al inminente final (esa palabra suena bien), y muy pronto sabrán la verdad oculta (y eso sonó muy exagerado) Gracias por los reviews, y hasta pronto.

******************************************************************************************************************

Cuando abre los ojos, todavía está descansando sobre el torso de Booth. El despierta también al sentir que se mueve. Le sonríe y le acaricia.

- Esto terminó mal –le da un apasionado beso mientras desliza sus manos por todo su cuerpo- Muy mal.

- Tú lo quisiste, yo no hice nada.

- Claro, siempre es así.

- Esto va ser muy complicado. En el juicio tendrás que testificar en mi contra.

- Sí, es mi trabajo.

- Y yo me entregaré, porque decidí hacerlo y porque mi madre me está esperando.

- Sí, te está esperando…

- Pero eso será otro día.

- Ahora tenemos que reanudar nuestra ruta.

- ¿Por qué?

- La pregunta sobra. Iré a la ducha. ¿Quieres esperar o te ducharás conmigo?

No pudo resistir la oferta. En ese momento es muy poca su preocupación por despertarse. Sólo se entrega al placer de sus cinco sentidos. Ya mientras se están vistiendo, todavía entre jugueteos, se pregunta qué pensaría Ángela si le contara todo aquello. Mejor omitir esa parte.

Bajan a desayunar y se aprestan para el viaje. Booth otra vez se aparta para hablar a Washington. El día anterior no le inquietó, pero hacerlo de nuevo le despierta cierta curiosidad ¿Qué es lo que no quiere que escuche?

Se acerca despacio al rincón donde él se ubica para hablar. Consigue seguir la conversación con cierta facilidad.

- … dijeron que… No, escúchame. Fue una sola bala, en el hombro… fue casi accidental, no pudo haber muerto de eso… No, eso no puede ser. Logré convencer a su hija, le dije que se había entregado, que la encontraría en Washington. ¿Qué voy a decirle ahora? Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole.

Ella se deshace en lágrimas, entiende lo que está sucediendo. Vuelve a su habitación, se queda sentada mirando un punto fijo.

Booth le ha mentido, y ella está de nuevo sola. Espera que él regrese, le diga la verdad y la convenza de ir a Washington.

- ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que estabas desayunando

- Ya comí suficiente, y te tardaste mucho, así que volví. ¿Ya te comunicaste con tus superiores?

- Sí… todo está bien

- ¿Y mi madre? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo hablar con ella?

- Bueno… no, mis superiores ya están muy enfadados por el retraso y no quieren conceder nada más.

- ¿No puedes hacer un trato?

- No… creo que no.

Ella trata de contener su rabia por tanta mentira. Su mente se nubla, se gira y le da una patada directo en la cara que lo deja aturdido en el suelo.

- Así que se entregó por voluntad propia. No tuvieron que dispararle ni matarle.

Booth trata de levantarse y ella le da otra patada.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Qué te darán por atraparme? ¿Una medalla?

- No entiendes… -dice casi sin aliento- Tuve que hacerlo para que vengas… o sino empeoraría.

- ¿Empeoraría qué? ¿Tu obsesión? Dime ¿Lo hiciste para acostarte conmigo?

A veces sabe que lo que hace es completamente irracional. Pero en ese momento ella no tiene el control en absoluto. De nuevo su mente y su cuerpo están desconectados.

Booth está arrastrándose, ella aprovecha para tomar algunas cosas e irse de allí. Entre las pertenencias de él se encuentra con un arma.

- No hagas eso, bájala.

Ella le apunta. Sabe que no es capaz de hacerlo, que no debe hacerlo, no a Booth.

- Quítate de en medio. Si no te mato te dispararé en un lugar donde te duela mucho.

- Sólo estás complicando las cosas. –se levanta y se acerca despacio- Si vienes ahora conmigo…

Hace un movimiento rápido para quitarle la pistola, que termina cayéndose. Cuando se disputan para recuperarla suelta un disparo. Ella siente como si algo la hubiera quemado por dentro. Una macha muy oscura se extiende con rapidez en su blusa y en la alfombra.

- No, esto no está pasando. Temperance

- Mira lo que hiciste... mira lo que me hiciste.

Sí que es una verdadera pesadilla. El dolor se la está comiendo. Siente como sus energías la abandonan y el frío invade su cuerpo. Booth toma el celular y llama al 911. La puerta se abre, y varias personas se aglomeran haciendo preguntas. Ya no tiene fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos, ni siquiera para seguir respirando. Comienza a flotar en la oscuridad.

Se levanta de la cama sobresaltada y respirando con mucha agitación. Está respirando eso es buena señal. El sol golpea en su ventana y algo raro la golpea por dentro. Es su bebé que está inquieto. Otra vez ha vuelto a su vida de casada.

- Tempy ¿Estás bien? –le dice su madre preocupada.

- Sí, sólo fue una pesadilla… soñé que me mataban…

- ¡Qué horrible! Ven aquí.

Le da un abrazo que la deja mucho más serena, aunque su bebé todavía se agita adentro.

- Mira, pobrecillo. Está muy asustado. –dice acariciando su barriga

- Es muy fuerte. Me da cada golpe.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en un nombre? Tu padre aún insiste en que por lo menos uno de sus nietos debería llamarse como él.

Ella sólo responde sonriendo. El único nombre que le ronda por la cabeza en ese momento es Seely. Sabe que lo que hizo sólo podría ocurrir en una pesadilla. Igual que su instinto criminal.

- Ven, ya preparé el desayuno. Ambos deben tener hambre.

Después de comer se alistan para marcharse. Otra vez debe volver con ese rubio soso que tiene por marido, y esos tres niños descontrolados que son sus hijos. Lo único que le consuela es que sabe que despertará, aunque eso significará que ya no verá más a su madre.

Su madre no le permite conducir de vuelta. Ella se limita a mover el dial de la radio. De nuevo se encuentra con las noticias del caso en el que estaba trabajando.

- … La última víctima fue encontrada como las demás. Al parecer se trata de otra mujer de rasgos asiáticos, el FBI todavía no quiere confirmar la identidad, pero fuentes extra oficiales revelan que podría ser Angel…

La noticia es cortada de manera abrupta por su madre que cambia a una emisora de música suave.

- ¡Hey! Yo estaba escuchando eso

- Tuviste una pesadilla en la que te mataban. Ahora te pones a escuchar noticias sobre asesinos en serie. Eso no te conviene, y al bebé mucho menos.

Ella resopla. Su madre tiene razón. En esas circunstancias tiene que pensar por dos. La ruta está bastante vacía para ellas, hasta que una Hummer emprende su marcha desde atrás y acelera hasta alcanzarlas. Ambas se ponen nerviosas cuando el enorme vehículo se les acerca. Sus peores temores se ven confirmados: el conductor arremete contra ellas.

Su madre procura aumentar la velocidad, ella marca apresuradamente el número de la policía. Los que le atienden apenas pueden entenderla. La Hummer sigue golpeando su pequeño coche hasta que las tumban fuera del camino.

Ella termina sumamente adolorida. Una exclamación de angustia de su madre la obliga a mirar hacia abajo. Está empapada en sangre.

- ¡Mi bebé! –grita mientras las lágrimas desbordan en sus ojos.

Ambas tratan de salir del coche a toda prisa. El agresivo conductor baja de su auto y se acerca con arma en mano. Es un hombre ya entrado en años el que se coloca justo frente a ellas.

- Delaney. –murmura su madre.

Un tiro en la frente acaba con su vida primero. Luego ve el cañón, y después la oscuridad.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Los doctores y las enfermeras se mueven de un lado a otro alrededor del cuerpo. El electrocardiograma muestra una línea recta mientras el pitido es continuo y monótono. La primera corriente de electricidad sacude el cuerpo pero no cambia nada.

Afuera Booth aprieta la frente en la pared, Ángela se muerde hasta los dedos y Hodgins da vueltas de un lado a otro.

Las paletas son aplicadas por segunda vez. Nada.


	6. Chapter 6

Penúltimo cap, gente, el cap en donde se dan todas las explicaciones oficiales XD (apuesto a que ya quieren leerlo) Gracias por los reviews.

******************************************************************************************************************

Booth esa noche entró al hospital gritando con el cuerpo de Brennan en los brazos. No tuvo paciencia para esperar a la ambulancia. Ahora está sentado en la sala de espera maldiciéndose por haber actuado de manera tan precipitada. Hodgins le dio la ubicación exacta de la guarida del asesino. Tenían las evidencias en su lugar, lo tenían todo. Pero él se apresuró demasiado. Fue solo con ella a ese lugar. Entraron en su dominio sin refuerzos. Ahora ella está pagando las consecuencias, y ese asesino anda suelto por ahí.

Para colmo acaba de ver como las enfermeras entraron a toda prisa con la máquina de reanimación en la habitación de Brennan…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ella vuelve a despertar en un lugar desconocido. Esta vez sí parece un sueño. La habitación está tan iluminada, el aire tan ligero, todo se ve muy irreal. Camina por la casa como si estuviera realmente perdida. Al final llega al vestíbulo el coro de ¡Sorpresa! casi la derriba del susto.

Su padre, su herman, Booth, Hodgins, Cam, entonan Feliz Cumpleaños rodeando un enorme pastel.

Aunque no creas en nada de eso, por tradición debes pedir tres deseos y soplar las velas –le dice Booth acercándole el pastel.

Sin responder nada, simplemente hace lo que sus amigos están aclamando. Entre aplausos y algarabía se le acerca una niñita pequeña, que ella había confundido con las hijas de Russ, pero ya le es obvio que no puede ser.

- Primero tienes que revisar mi regalo, mami. –le señala una caja enorme

- Es nuestro regalo.

- Sí, papi me ayudó a construirlo, pero la idea fue toda mía.

- Al abrir la caja ve una enorme maqueta del Jeffersonian.

- Gracias, preciosa. –le da un beso y un abrazo a la niña.

Luego con cierta incomodidad se acerca a Booth. Entonces él la atrae hacia sí y le da un beso en la boca, mientras todos aplauden.

- Ahora te mostraré el regalo de Caroline. No pudo venir, y pide disculpas. Pero te lo envía con todo cariño.

- Apenas puede reconocer a Zack, muy maduro y con barba. Él le sonríe y ella corre a abrazarlo.

Continúa viendo los regalos de su familia, de Cam, pero se inquieta porque no ve a Ángela, y Hodgins está notablemente apagado. Él se le acerca al último con su regalo. Abre el paquete y descubre su propio retrato, trabajando en su oficina.

- Lo encontré hace poco entre las cosas de Ángela. Si ella estuviera viva, sé que le gustaría entregártelo.

La visión se interrumpe de súbito. Ella se encuentra en el departamento de Ángela, levantando una cortina de baño que cubre un bulto encharcado de sangre.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Por tercera vez la corriente eléctrica sacude el cuerpo. Entonces los pitidos se vuelven intermitentes de nuevo, y la línea se vuelve levemente quebrada.

Pero ella continúa hundida en pesadillas, viendo de nuevo el esqueleto de la primera víctima. El cadáver de la segunda, todavía cubierto de gran cantidad de tejidos. El llanto de los parientes, los rostros de los sospechosos, los ojos de aquel hombre que le disparó…

El calor de una mano le arrebata de esas persistentes imágenes. Pero su cuerpo está pesado y adolorido. Para respirar necesita hacer un esfuerzo enorme. Y abrir los ojos le cuesta un trabajo de varios minutos. Sin embargo, consigue escuchar una voz amiga que la alienta.

- Vamos, Huesos, eso es. Abre los ojos. Vuelve conmigo. Tú eres fuerte. Vamos, falta poco.

Logra ver el rostro de Booth muy cerca del suyo. Él está a su lado tomándole la mano.

- Booth… -suspira y ya se siente con más fuerza.

- Aquí estoy.

- Fue una pesadilla muy, muy larga.

- Para mí… y para los nerds también. Ya estás de vuelta. Todo saldrá bien.

- ¿La bala me dio en la cabeza?

- No. Te dio en el pecho. Entre el pulmón izquierdo y el corazón. Hasta el doctor admitió que fue milagroso. Creo que tendrás que darle crédito a…

- A veces los órganos ceden ante el impacto, y ha habido muchos casos…

- Sé que también crees que es un milagro, sólo que no quieres darme la razón.

Brennan sonríe y le contagia a Booth esa sonrisa. Las imágenes vuelven a atormentar su mente.

- ¿Dónde está Ángela?

- Fue a su departamento. Se quedó toda la noche aquí mientras yo rastreaba a ese maldito.

- ¿Cómo? ¿No lo atrapaste?

- Bueno… no. Es que estabas herida, luego me quedé en el hospital un tiempo.

- Debiste continuar con el caso.

- No hubiera podido de todas formas. Estaba preocupado por ti. Ayer te estabas muriendo, de hecho estuviste muerta.

- ¿Muerta?

- Sí, por unos segundos tuviste un paro.

- Eso no significa que haya estado muerta. ¿Y el asesino sigue suelto por ahí mientras Ángela anda sola por ahí, sin protección?

Ella se endereza en la cama y comienza a quitarse las sondas.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Acaso el coma te cocinó el cerebro? –dice mientras trata de detenerla.

- Tenemos que ir por Ángela. ¿No te das cuenta? El asesino elige a mujeres asiáticas.

- Que yo sepa Ángela parece, no es, asiática. Además ¿por qué estás tan segura de que irá por ella? Justamente ella me ayudó a elaborar un retrato. Tenemos su descripción. Todo mundo lo está buscando.

- Por eso. Él ya lo sabe, irá por ella.

- No, Huesos, cálmate. Por favor, cálmate.

- La sostiene delicadamente y la mira a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué Ángela?

Él tiene razón. Es absurdo temer en base a unas pesadillas que pudieron haber sido provocadas por la repentina ausencia de circulación sanguínea en su cerebro. Sin embargo, todas esas explicaciones no son suficientes para alejar esos miedos.

- Por favor, Booth, confía en mí. No puedo explicártelo ahora, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que Ángela está bien.

- De acuerdo. Confío en ti. Iré a ver a Ángela, pero tú tienes que confiar en mí. Tienes que quedarte aquí a recuperarte. Estoy seguro de que ella no soportará que vayas a morir en sus brazos para salvarla.

- Booth se levanta para dirigirse a la puerta, pero ella le estrecha la mano.

- Booth

Ambos se dan un abrazo como si quisieran unirse y fortalecerse con eso.

- Cuídate tú también.

Él se marcha. Ella se queda sola a esperar. No quiere volver a cerrar los ojos. No quiere más pesadillas.


	7. Chapter 7

Y al fin EL FIN. Espero que les haya gustado y que el final llene sus expectativas. Para mí fue un gusto compartir con ustedes. Hasta la próxima.

****************************************************************************************************************

El timbre suena por tercera vez. Nadie sale a recibir a Booth. La preocupación se asoma al mismo tiempo que su mano apresta su arma y lo predispone a derribar la puerta. El ruido de la cerradura y la voz de Ángela cortan todos los movimientos.

- Ya dije que voy. ¿Acaso ya no se puede tomar una ducha? –al ver la sonrisa de Booth detrás de la puerta disminuye su enojo- Hola, ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con…

- Despertó y me dijo que viniera a verte inmediatamente.

- ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo está? ¿A verme? ¿Por qué?

- Eh… pues aún no estoy muy seguro del porqué, pero estaba muy angustiada y quería que comprobara que estás bien.

- Ahora mismo me visto y vuelvo al hospital. Espérame aquí un momento.

Ángela se dirige a su habitación dejando a Booth en el umbral. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo pone en alerta. Cuando trata de sacar su arma recibe un disparo en la mano. El segundo ataque llega enseguida. Un golpe en la cabeza y otro contra la pared lo dejan tumbado en el suelo. El agresor entra al departamento con tranquilidad pasando sobre el cuerpo de Booth que se encuentra aturdido por los repetidos golpes en la cabeza. Lo último que ve es la puerta cerrándose lentamente.

Brennan despierta sobresaltada. Sigue viendo sangre en sus pesadillas. Nunca un caso la había atormentado de esa manera. Hodgins acude a reconfortarla al lado de la cama.

- Tranquila, sólo fue una pesadilla.

- Sí, eso creo.

- Booth me llamó. Dijo que tenía algo que resolver y que no quería dejarte sola. Cam está como loca en el laboratorio, prácticamente lo está cargando en hombros.

- ¿Sabes algo de Ángela?

- No. ¿Por qué?

- Por nada –pensó que tal vez no convendría alarmarlo por unas pesadillas. Luego se le viene a la mente cierto titular de periódico- Hodgins… ¿tienes problemas en el Cantilever?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- ¿En serio tienes problemas?

- Bueno… sí. Un par de viejos codiciosos quieren hacerme a un lado alegando que ya padezco de esquizofrenia paranoide, pero me las estoy arreglando con Sweets para resolver eso.

- Entonces no son simples pesadillas.

En ese momento siente que la ansiedad la está desbordando. Las máquinas indican que su pulso se acelera. Hodgins también se muestra preocupado por esta situación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Llamo a la enfermera?

- No. Mejor llama a Booth o a Ángela.

- De acuerdo.

Toma su celular y marca ambos números de manera alterna. Comienza a inquietarse al no percibir ningún resultado.

- No sé qué pasa, ninguno de los dos contesta ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Ella no le responde. Enseguida comienza a quitarse los electrodos y hace todo el esfuerzo posible para levantarse.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No deberías…

- Booth y Ángela están en peligro. El asesino está tras ellos.

- Algo me decía que debía traer a la pelirroja. Vamos llegué a tiempo la última vez, puedo hacerlo de nuevo.

Logran evadir a todos los controles del hospital. Aunque ella está muy débil, hay algo que la impulsa a moverse rápido. Sin embargo, le parece que el auto de Hodgins va muy lento o que la distancia al departamento de Ángela es demasiado larga. Ella toma el celular y continúa llamando. Sin contestación.

- Deja de llamarlos. Mejor marca 911

- No puedo. No sé qué decirles…

- ¿Qué no sabes qué?

Las sirenas de una ambulancia distraen su atención. Se ven obligados a cederle el paso y también a las patrullas. Luego siguen su ruta lo más rápido que se puede.

Cuando llegan, el edificio se encuentra rodeado. Hay una intensa circulación de gente, en especial de paramédicos y policías. Les niegan el paso como al resto de los curiosos.

- Somos del Laboratorio Legal del Instituto Jeffersonian. Ella es la doctora Brennan y yo el doctor Hodgins. Trabajamos con las personas involucradas.

Ven como llevan a Ángela hacia una de las ambulancias sentada en una de las camillas. Ambos hacen a un lado al policía para correr hacia ella. En cuanto la ve, abraza a Brennan llorando.

- Estoy contigo y Hodgins también. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ángela?

Continúa en shock hasta que Hodgins la hace reaccionar con sus abrazos y besos.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo estoy bien. Hod, estuvo tan cerca. Le disparó a la cerradura…

- Ya pasó. No pienses más en eso.

- ¿Dónde está Booth?

- No sé. No lo vi. ¡Dios! –dice suspirando.

Los tres fijan su mirada en una camilla en la que trasportan una bolsa cerrada. Brennan acude para ver de quién se trata. Siente que todo su cuerpo está por estallar, pero sigue moviéndose. Se acerca a los médicos y trata de preguntarles. No consigue articular palabra.

- ¡Huesos! –escucha su voz a sus espaldas.

Se vuelve para verlo. Viene caminando hacia ella lentamente, cansado y cubierto de manchas de sangre.

- No querrás verlo. Está terrible.

Brennan lo abraza y Booth también la estrecha. Están juntos tanto tiempo que pueden sentir el cansancio del otro.

- Hiciste una tontería. Te dije que confiarás en mí.

- Sí, tienes razón. No pude resistirme.

Casi obligados los tres van a parar de vuelta al hospital por exámenes de rutina y otros tedios formales. Desde ese momento Brennan pierde de vista a Booth y se sumerge en todo el papeleo del caso. En cuanto a las pesadillas que tuvo, prefiere echarlas al olvido.

- Ya es casi medianoche. ¿No deberías tomarte un descanso después de todo lo que pasaste? –le dice Ángela en la puerta de su oficina

- ¿Y tú?

- Hodgins me está preparando algo rico en su casa. Por ahora no quiero pisar los 50 metros cuadrados que rodean a la mía.

- Deberías estar con él y olvidarte de todo esto.

Ángela toma su mano y la mira a los ojos. Eso consigue desarmarla por completo.

- Eres mi mejor amiga, me salvaste la vida con ayuda de Booth. Y lo estoy sintiendo aquí adentro que ambos no quedaron bien después de todo esto. ¿Qué ocurre?

- No tengo idea. Mientras estuve en coma tuve sueños muy extraños…

Casi sin pensarlo le relata detalle a detalle todo lo que "vivió" en aquellos sueños.

- Te daré mi opinión a pesar de que sacarás tu propia conclusión racional acerca de eso. Creo que fue una señal, más específicamente de tu madre. En ambos sueños estaba viva, cerca o lejos de ti, pero te advirtió sobre cosas que iban a suceder y sobre cosas que tienes que hacer en tu vida.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Booth

- Lo estás tomando de nuevo como excusa. Esos sueños eran sólo eso. Mis neuronas afectadas por el disparo crearon una serie de ilusiones. Una expresión de mi deseo de estar con mi madre, de justificar sus decisiones, de mi repulsión a la maternidad, de mis remordimientos sobre lo de Zack, de mis preocupaciones por el caso, de mi temor hacia ese asesino…

- Y a tener una relación con Booth. No me mires así, sabes que ya no puedes negarlo. Además si fue sólo un sueño cómo explicas que hayas acertado en que me eligiera como su próxima víctima.

- Tal vez fue algo que vi en su escondite y que no logré asimilarlo hasta ese momento.

- Como quieras. Pero sólo te diré una cosa más. Logré recordar, después de todo, lo que ocurrió esa noche. Aquel hombre era una bestia. Booth luchó con él de la manera más brutal que he visto. Le golpeó, le apuñaló y le disparo. El animal no se rindió hasta que murió desangrado sobre él. Sabes cómo se siente cada vez que mata alguien. Debe estar derrumbado y te necesita.

- Cuando me sienta mejor, hablaré con él.

Poco después de que Ángela se va, decide dejar el Jeffersonian ella también. Al llegar a su departamento, justo antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, siente un escalofrío, como si alguien la estuviera observando.

- Tengo un arma. Quien quiera que sea salga de allí.

- Me rindo, por favor, no dispares. -Booth se acerca desde las escaleras con los brazos en alto.

- ¿Sabes que hora es?

- Tú acabas de llegar.

- Pasa

Lo nota bastante agotado. Le ofrece cerveza, pero el prefiere agua. En realidad debe estar muy apesadumbrado. Se sienta a su lado en el sofá mientras el bebe.

- Ángela me contó lo que pasó.

- Perdí todo un traje. La camisa, los pantalones, el saco, una linda corbata, incluso el cinturón. Cómo voy a extrañar ese cinturón.

- Estabas salvándole la vida a mi amiga y el era... un psicópata que ya hizo bastante daño.

- Lo dejé destrozado. Y lo que más me inquieta es que no sé si lo hice porque me estaba atacando sin parar, o si fue por...

- Ira. Es normal. Ángela también es una persona cercana a ti. Conocías su modus operandi, lo que trataba de hacerle. El sistema nervioso obra a veces de manera automática en esas situaciones.

- No era por Ángela. Bueno, sí la estaba defendiendo pero sentía rabia por otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Casi te alejó de mí.

Se quedan mirándose entonces Brennan decide cortar el paso de cualquier cosa que esté pasando.

- Ya estoy bien. Todos estamos bien. Acabamos con el malo, y el caso también... acabó.

- Sí. Sólo hay una cosa más. ¿Cómo supiste que sería Ángela?

- La explicación es simple. Hay algo en su patrón de crímenes que señala quién sería su próxima víctima. Además en su "guarida" habían ciertas pistas. Estaba desafiando nuestras capacidades, igual que lo hacía Epps. En el momento, no descubrí nada, pero después del disparo, mi cerebro debío calcular y de manera inconsciente salió esa conclusión.

Booth se queda aturdido y luego mueve la cabeza.

- Pienso que la explicación más simple y más creíble sería que viste una señal cuando estuviste del otro lado.

- Ya te dije que un paro cardio respiratorio no significa muerte inmediata.

- Te cuesta tanto admitirlo. ¿Sabes? Me alegra que estés de vuelta.

Él le sonríe, y ella no puede evitar tomar su mano.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí esta noche.

- ¿Dormir aquí contigo? Digo. Aquí en el sofá... sí en el sofá está bien.

- Yo también me quedaré aquí.

- ¿En serio?

- Si tienes pesadillas te despertaré.

- Ah, ok.

Parece que Booth todavía no lo cree. Brennan entonces trae un par de almohadas y se acomoda en un lado del sofá.

- Buenas noches.

Ella cierra los ojos y puede sentir que él coloca la almohada en su regazo y se acuesta allí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Si tengo pesadillas, te darás cuenta enseguida. ¿No te molesta?

- No.

- Buenas noches, Huesos.

- Buenas noches, Booth.

Lo ve cerrar los ojos. Al poco rato ya está completamente relajado. Ella apoya la mano en su pecho, siente su respiración tranquila y cierra los ojos también. Tal vez no debería hacer eso, porque estaría generado malentendidos, o creando falsas ilusiones, o abriendo una oportunidad. Ahora no importa. Ya mañana verá lo que tenga que suceder.


End file.
